My Lord
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: "Hari ini... kau akan mati."/"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"/"I'm a demon and a butler..." # My 3rd fic in Kuroshitsuji # Spoiler Warning! Enjoy.


**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel**

**_Spoiler Warning : Canon modified, maleXmale, Shounen-ai, Don't like don't read!_**

**.**

_**My third fic in Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**My Lord

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Kedua iris mata berwarna merah itu menatap datar pada sebuah mobil yang jatuh dari atas tebing jurang hingga akhirnya meledak dan mengeluarkan asap hitam pekat. Seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya. Setelah mengejapkan matanya, Sebastian Michaelis –_butler_ yang bekerja di _Mansion Phantomhive_—balik badan. Tujuannya sekarang yaitu pergi ke rumah Farro _family_.

"Bertahanlah. Saya datang, _young master_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diam. Dan menunggu. Ciel tahu bahwa Sebastian –_butelr_-nya—akan segera datang. Diacuhkan perkataan-perkataan tidak jelas dari Azzurro Vener, yang beberapa saat lalu menerima telpon –yang dia yakin dari Sebastian.

Azzurro menoleh pada _little Phantomhive_ –yang saat ini sedang terbaring di lantai sambil terikat. Suara di telpon tadi membuatnya sangat cemas. Setelah melirik sekilas pada Ciel, ia berjalan keluar ruangan untuk memberi perintah kepada penjaga di rumahnya –untuk bersiap-siap di posisi mereka, karena salah satu anggota keluarga _Phantomhive_ akan datang ke _mansion_-nya untuk menolong _little Phantomhive_– yang sekarang di sekapnya.

Setelah memberi perintah pada anak buahnya, Azzurro kembali ke ruangan tempat Ciel berada sambil membawa pistol di satu tangannya –untuk berjaga-jaga kalau anggota keluarga _Phantomhive_ itu datang.

Di dekatinya _little Phantomhive_ –yang masih terbaring lemas di lantai sambil terikat itu. Ciel mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Lebam dan darah terlihat di wajahnya –akibat pukulan Azzurro.

"Apa yang kau lihat!" bentak Azzurro sambil menendang Ciel kasar. Ciel terbatuk-batuk. Pening hebat kembali menghantam kepalanya. Dengan lemah, ditatapnya wajah Azzurro.

"Hari ini… kau akan mati…" ucap Ciel dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya. Kedua bola mata Azzurro terbelalak. Dengan emosi, kembali di tendangnya Ciel tanpa rasa kasihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu terbuka pelan dari luar. Dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya, Azzurro menunggu. Dengan langkah tenang, _butler_ keluarga _Phantomhive_ itu masuk ke dalam, kemudian membungkuk hormat di hadapan Azzurro Vener. Menyampaikan maksudnya datang ke Farro _family_ dengan sopan.

Perlahan kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka dan menunjukkan iris mata _sapphire_. Suara yang familiar di telinganya, membuat Ciel yakin bahwa itu adalah Sebastian, _butler_-nya. Dengan tiba-tiba Azzurro menarik Ciel dan menodongkan pistolnya di kepala _earl_ muda itu.

Sebastian terdiam. Kondisi tuan mudanya sangat memprihatinkan. Menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang lemah –khas anak-anak meminta pertolongan pada yang lebih tua. Hanya pada saat-saat seperti ini tuan mudanya akan menunjukkan sorot mata seperti itu.

Diam-diam Sebastian menahan senyumnya dalam hati. Tapi baru saja ia megulurkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku baju yang di pakainya –untuk mengambil sesuatu—beberapa peluru menembus tubuhnya saat itu juga. Darah menguncur keluar dari tubuhnya yang tertembak –bersamaan dengan bunyi kokang pistol yang menembaknya beruntun tanpa henti, hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Ciel terdiam. Memandang tubuh Sebastian yang terbaring dengan darah di sekitarnya. Di pejamkan matanya. Menunggu.

Azzurro tersenyum puas melihat sang _butler_ _Phantomhive_ terbaring tewas karena tembakan para anak buahnya. Di dongakkan wajah Ciel –yang saat ini hanya menatapnya datar.

"Sedih karena _butler_-mu telah tewas?" tanya Azzurro dengan nada mengejek. Ciel terdiam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya wajah datar itu akhirnya berubah menjadi tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah ku katakan 'kan tadi? Kau akan mati…"

_Deg!_ Jantung Azzurro berdetak begitu ekor matanya menangkap sosok Sebastian bangkit dari tempatnya. Dia menoleh dan menatap _butler Phantomhive_ itu dengan kedua mata terbelalak maksimal. Mana mungkin? Orang yang telah ditembaki peluru beruntun bisa bangkit kembali.

Seperti sebuah kaset yang di putar dengan tempo cepat, segala yang di lihat Azzurro seperti mimpi. Saat tersadar, para anak buahnya sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan darah dimana-mana.

"Kumohon… kembalikan, _young master_."

Azzurro merasa tubuhnya membeku begitu mendengar perkataan Sebastian dari belakang. Dia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Karena suara itu terdengar seperti _countdown_ bahwa sedikit lagi kehidupannya di dunia ini akan segera berakhir.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa bahwa tangan kanannya bergerak sendiri hingga memutar dan patah. Kedua matanya terbelalak dan jeritan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya. Dilihatnya sang _butler Phantomhive_ mengambil _little_ _Phantomhive_ dari genggamannya dan membawanya ke sofa, kemudian melepaskan ikatan di tubuh bocah itu.

"K—kau… sebenarnya siapa kau?" teriak Azzurro sambil memegang tangan kanannya yang patah. Di dalam tempurung kepalanya berputar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang _butler Phantomhive_ itu. Sebenarnya, dia itu manusia atau apa…?

Sebastian membalikkan badannya. Bibirnya terangkat dan membentuk senyum menyeringai. "_I'm a demon and a butler_…"

Azzurro tercekat. Dadanya bergolak hebat. Sederet kalimat yang tercetus keluar dari bibir _butler_ itu akhirnya menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Bunuh dia, Sebastian. Ini perintah!" ujar Ciel sambil menatap Azzurro dengan wajah dingin dan kedua mata yang terbesit dendam.

Sebastian tersenyum, "_Yes, my lord_."

Langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekatinya membuat Azzurro tahu, bahwa _countdown_ untuknya telah berjalan. Pasti… sangat menyakitkan, gumamnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi. Kedua iris mata berwarna merah itu menatap datar pada tubuh tanpa nyawa yang tergeletak dibawah kakinya. Dibalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tuan mudanya sambil tersenyum. Sebastian menghampiri Ciel –yang masih terduduk di sofa.

"Kau terlalu lama, Sebastian."

Langkah Sebastian terhenti. Tiga langkah sebelum mencapai tempat tuan mudanya. Dibungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, _young master_…"

Ciel mendengus kecil. Sebastian menahan senyumnya. Di dekatinya bocah 12 tahun itu. Kemudian membersihkan darah di wajah Ciel.

"Sakit?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel mengangguk kecil. Perlahan kedua tangannya terulur dan menarik wajah Sebastian mendekat. Kedua mata itu saling bertumbrukkan dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya Sebastian berbicara.

"_Young master…?_"

Dengan tiba-tiba Ciel memeluk leher _butler_-nya erat. Sebastian agak terkejut. Namun begitu merasa getaran kecil di bahu tuan mudanya, tangan kanannya terulur dan mengelus-elus punggung Ciel –berusaha menenangkan.

"_Scary…?_"

Seketika Ciel mengangkat wajahnya. Raut wajahnya cemberut. Sebastian tertawa kecil.

"Tidak lucu!" ketus Ciel tambah cemberut. Sang _butler_ masih tertawa karena tuan mudanya tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya ketakutan. Tiba-tiba dibawanya bibir Ciel ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang singkat. Wajah Ciel langsung memerah karenanya.

"Sebastian, kau—"

Satu jari Sebastian menempel di bibir mungil Ciel. "Sssh… lebih baik kita pulang, _young master_."

Ciel mendengus. Kemudian mengangguk setuju. Direntangkan kedua lengannya.

"Peluk. Ini perintah!"

Sebastian tersenyum, "_As you wish, my lord._"

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

_**Fin

* * *

**_

**A/N :**

_Canon setting_ yang saya _modified _sedikit. Maaf kalau jadi aneh.

_Spoiler_ waktu Ciel di culik oleh Azzurro itu membuat pikiran saya jadi menjurus ke _Canon modified_ seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…xXx…**

**_Regards,_**

**Jeanne**


End file.
